Tales of The Mythical Merkules: The Love Triangle
by PoosiMastur6969
Summary: An amazing story about these faggots who are in my steam group.
1. Chapter 1

Ben, Jack and Robert are secretly homosexual lovers engaged in a love triangle where Ben has to choose between Robert, who loves to fuck him in the ass, or Jack, who knows his way around a dick with his mouth. Ben says he loves to get his dick sucked but he secretly joins in on gay 4-somes with Obama, Putin, and Kim-Jong Un while simultaneously fingering Mahmoud Ahmadinejad's tight, sand nigger anus.

After this whole ordeal, Ben chooses Jack due to them both being bronies. They rent out a pony farm that does pony rides. While on one of these rides, they take the male ponies and go behind a barn. It is there where they take the ponies' cocks and shove them in their assholes, and fuck them until the horses cum buckets into them. They turn around, and start deepthroating the horsecock and swallow all of the cum that the horses force down their throats. They start crying out names like "Braeburn" and "Big Mac" while fucking the little ponies in their assholes and vice versa.

However, Robert catches them doing this, and ties both of them up and rapes them in the assholes. He uses a turkey baster to take the cum from the horses and squirts it into their tiny dickholes. It hurts so much but since they're gay faggots they enjoy it so much, they shit out all of the pony cum, and proceed to eat it.

After this they all jerk off the ponies and collect the cum into a large tub where they bathe in it. They sit in the bathtub naked while fucking each other with cum covered fingers and dicks, and finally, after they're done fucking each other, they chug all 156 gallons of cum until they look like boogie2988 since their stomachs are filled with horse semen.

The day after they all find out they are ass-pregnant with mutant horse-human babies and they all have ebolaids.


	2. Chapter 2

The continuation of everyone's favorite telling of the true story.

9 months later, their horse-human mutants are being born and Lael wants to see what it is like to fuck an ass-preggers guy and how it feels. He takes an entire bottle of Cialis and waits a few hours before roofieing each of the motherfathers and then drags them off to his sex dungeon where to everyone's surprise, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad is waiting there for them with a bomb vest on him. However, the bombs are actually dildos and he injects each dildo with fresh elephant semen. He then forces every to fuck and suck the dildos until each dildo explodes with cummy goodness and everyone then licks all of it off the floor, off themselves, and off of each other's anuses.

Kim Jong Un walks in, and is visibly jealous because he wanted to join in on the fun. He then bitch slaps Mahmoud Ahmadinejad with his gigantic North Korean dick and proceeds to sexually assault him in front of everyone else. Lael sees this, get a huge diamond hard erection, and splooges at the sight of it. Jack is so gay that when he sees Lael blow his load of man juice he automatically bends over and lets Lael's dick enter his butthole. Robert decides that he wants to Eiffel Tower Jack with Lael and have Robert whacking off to the beautiful scene. This way, when Robert ejects his baby batter, it will be all over them, and they will have a nice mid-morning snack.

The whole thing goes on for about 28 hours before Obama and Putin come down, as they paid to rent the dungeon out for a few hours. Visibly upset, Putin calls in his bears (and not the animals) to clear up the whole thing. Unfortunately for Pooty Poot Putin, his bears are too horny and they join in on the fun. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Angela Merkel steps out of the shadow and jumps Obama and Putin, smacking them in the head with her hermaphrodite penis. The force of impact is enough to knock all of their clothes off, where she then straps on a 16 inch dildo to fuck them with. Obama is the first victim, sodomized by the ruthless erect penis of the German Chancellor. It has been years since Angela has tasted black man asshole, and she can't resist. She takes a small lick at first, and after that, it's like an Assacre. She went to town so hard on his ass it turns white. She blows a load so hard into his mouth he gets lifted into the air by the force alone.

Jack, Ben, Robert and the rest are drowning in the massive amount of girlcum, but are too asshurt to move. They're thirsty after such rigorus fucking, so they decide to start slurping it all up. Angela sees this, and shit goes down. She superextends her shemale parts and it scores a direct hit on Lael's prostate. He shoots again and falls to the ground from sexual exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lael practically shoots dust out of his penis, Jack and Robert start 69ing with Kim Jong Un and Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, hoping to escape the balls of wrath attached to Angela Merkel's body. However, it is not effective. She turns into a penis hyrda, with 9 penises for heads, each of which are easily a foot long. She makes a horrible splooge sound as her dickheads fly at supertesticular speeds. The force of the first impact rips through Kim Jong Un's ass lining, and the second impact breaks his teeth. Bloody face and anus, he soon realizes true terror as he finds out that this is not even her final form.

As the penisheads fly, Lael starts a dickfight, hoping to buy jack time to consume 374 tablets of Viagra. Against all odds, Lael tugs on his dick, trying to get it up. Merkel's supreme Peter Powers allow her to control Lael's own joystick, and she forces it up his ass until it rips through his intestines, where she proceeds to make him fuck his own shit before it is fully shit. She did not realize that this would give him supercancer, however, and right before he dies, he unleases unholy liquid shitpowers that is so spicy hot, it burns all of Merkule's Clam Hammers. Triumphant, he dies in a blaze of semen as it pours out of his mouth.

Jack screams as he realizes that Merkule's Baloney Batons grow back, twice as many in numbers, and four times as large. He is the first casualty, as his anus is too tuckered out to fight back. The impact of her meat scepter is too much for his loosey gooesy butthole to handle, and he disintegrates into a large pile of horsecum. She then sets her sights on the survivors, and her 18 yogurt slingers fly through the air like red rockets. Ahmadinejad and Ben cross swords and attempt to fight off the weapons of ass destruction, however their penises cannot harden. They've simply fucked too much, and have given each other Erectile Dysfunction. The first two tuna torpedos slam through Ben's booty, and go right through his body, through his mouth, and all the way up Ahmadinejad's ass. The other 16 go for the final survivor, Robert, and he is overwhelmed by the sheer amount of muff maruaders. There are so many that they create new holes to fuck him in all over his body. He likes the feeling so much he ejaculates his lifeforce out of his tiny micropenis.

Merkules then realizes she has made a grave mistake. She spins around to Pooty Poot Putin, and she is Russian to get into his butthole. Unfortunately for her, Putin pulls out an AK-47/Rocket Launcher/Bear Claw Bayonet/ICBM gun and kills her. His final words as he turns to leave the dungeon are...

"You're not Putin that in me..."


End file.
